custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arcturus Magna
Arcturus Magna, also sometimes referred to as simply Arcturus, is a snow-covered, rocky planet located in the Xeler Galaxy. It was formed in a solar nebula that also created the other satellites of its parent star, and is the fourth planet of the Xeler System. History Arcturus Magna came to be in a solar nebula that formed much of its solar system, situated near the galactic core of the Xeler Galaxy in the Realm of Light in the Kronian Multiverse. It was situated roughly ten lightyears away from Estron and roughly thirty lightyears away from Azzilat. It used to be approximately fourty lightyears away from Dracia, being the second most-distant planet of the Planetary Alliance from Dracia after Azzilat. Unlike Dracia, Estron and Azzilat, Arcturus Magna's icy surface prevented any immediate settlement during the Great Migration from Infina Magna in the Realm Between to the Realm of Light. For the most part throughout its early history, the planet remained uninhabited save for a few ice creatures used to the dark, icy world's unhospitable terrain. A number of Ko-Matoran settlers also managed to create small villages before the arrival of larger numbers of beings. After the foundation of the Kingdom of Dracia by Hendrax, Filius and Acritus agreed to set up a base for the Combat Masters' League on a remote planet, far enough from Dracia so as to prevent it being directly destroyed in the event of a return of Darkness. There, at that new base, the two Combat Masters would proceed to train new Combat Apprentices to aid in reconstructing the League after the Second Great Infinus War had decimated their numbers. Thusly, Filius and Acritus started their search for a remote, uninhabited planet on which they could establish their base. Rejecting several other planets on the basis of their proximity to Dracia, as well as on the terrain found on those planets, the two eventually agreed to settle on the icy planet of Arcturus Magna. Once having chosen the planet, they set up a greenhouse facility with the aid of the Ko-matoran already present on the planet, thus laying the foundations of what would later become Arcturus City. Early on, the Arcturan economy was largely reliant on resource of its moon, Arcturus Mina, as well as Protodermis steel manufacturing from the liquid Protodermis found on its surface. When the city began expanding on its network of artificial greenhouses to provide food, the Arcturan economy expanded to also include selling its designs for artificial greenhouses that were later adopted by Dracia for usage in early space stations. Once the Planetary Alliance was founded, the Arcturan leadership was reluctant to join, seeing themselves instead as a galactic elite planet of experiments and justice rather than a “centre of civilisation” like Dracia was. But, after much deliberation, Hendrax managed to convince Filius and Acritus to agree to join the Planetary Alliance, and they became a provider of many scientific advantages, as well as providing some of the most able galactic protectors in the form of the elite Combat Apprentices that had been trained on Arcturus Magna. Early settlements on Arcturus Magna were primarily centred around the main dome where the original ship had landed. It was also the site of the Combat Masters' League temple on the planet. There, the Combat Masters Acritus and Filius meditated and quietly trained their Apprentices to become full-fledged Combat Masters themselves. Amongst others, the Toa of Air Rex was apprenticed in these early days on Arcturus Magna. Though prosperity for the Planetary Alliance seemed guaranteed, with Arcturus Magna and Dracia providing for scientific, economic and cultural benefits, the successes soon came to an abrupt halt when Dracia collapsed after Zirix betrayed his Master, Hendrax. Dracia disappeared into a black hole, into the Realm of Darkness, and the ensuing mass panic across many regions of the galaxy resulted in the Estronian Civil War and the secessions of Kubran, Moni and Azzilat. With Arcturus Magna the sole remaining stable planet, an unusually high number of Dracian refugees sought to enter what they viewed as the scientific paradise. But, contrary to the refugees' expectations of scientific paradise and wealth, they were instead met with administrative chaos as the Arcturan government struggled with a lack of available housing. Utilising some of its greenhouses and converting them to housing facilities, the crisis was temporarily solved. Eventually, Filius ordered to start the construction of a far larger dome in the centre of the city, and to build a series of domes around that. Growing at an unprecedented rate, the formerly small settlement was eclipsed by a tremendous metropolis that stretched out many kilometres across the Arcturus Valley. With its newfound powers, and enormous financial and labour power at hand, the newly-found Arcturan government decided to construct its new headquarters on the site where the former League temple had been built, building an enormous multi-level, multi-layer Ziggurat-pyramid construction called the Governmental Palace. Towering high above the skyline of the rest of the city, the Palace (or GP, as it became called) dominated the skyline and became the political and administrative centre of the city. Shortly after its foundation, Arcturus City grew to become one of the largest settlements in its region, growing at an almost uncontrolled rate. In order to combat the galactic pirates' threat to commerce and economy, the Arcturan Council (the city's main government) agreed, with several other planets (including Azzilat, Kubran, Estron and Moni), to form the Galactic Council, establishing common trade and travel routes between the planets and their respective systems. Though its support was minimal amongst the galactic pirates because of the monopoly it would give businesses, the Galactic Council was agreed upon in Arcturus City, leading to an expansion of the economy of Arcturus Magna and its local system in general. Shortly afterwards, the Universal Paralysis occurred after the Nui Tower of Time collapsed. After this happened, Arcturus Magna and the Galactic Council initially tried to resist the influence of darkness, not welcoming the fact that time had stopped completely. Soon afterwards, however, the governments of the Galactic Council were forced to comply by Krataxus and his allies, who kept the government of Arcturus Magna intact, but imprisoned Acritus after he had gotten into a fight with Krataxus. Instead, Krataxus himself was appointed the new Chief Enforcer, though he did not do much to enforce law on the planet, instead hunting Fairon. He did make sure that Undead soldiers became the new Enforcers. Atmosphere The atmosphere of Arcturus Magna is relatively thin when compared to that of planets like Dracia or Estron, with only half the atmospheric pressure of Dracia present and only a quarter of that of Estron. It also differs in that, in sharp contrast to the thick cloud layers of Estron and the cloudy atmosphere of Dracia, it has no clouds at all, leading to a perfect view of the surface from all sides. Also, due to its relatively thin nature, the atmosphere provides minimal protection to the Arcturan citizens from the radiation emitted by parent star. This has led to the construction of the Biospheres that house Arcturus City. There is oxygen present on Arcturus Magna, but in far less amounts than found on Estron and what was found on Dracia, making the planet harder to breathe on for living organisms. This was one of the reasons Filius and Acritus picked it as their destination when they chose a planet to build their new outpost for the Combat Masters' League. Climate Due to its distance from its sun, and the little sunlight it receives from it, Arcturus Magna's climate outside of its Biospheres is harsh and cold, bearing little to no signs of life other than fish in subsurface oceans. Its temperatures only average around -25 degrees Celsius, with it being notably colder in higher-lying places. Its harsh and unforgiving climate was one of the reasons for which Filius and Acritus chose to colonise it in the name of the Combat Masters' League. Geography The surface of Arcturus Magna is largely marked by the presence of endless swathes of snow-covered rock, with little in the way of bodies of water. It is subject to varying degrees of latitude and altitude, and a large portion of the planetary surface is marked by the presence of endless snowy plains, which are largely inhospitable due to their barren nature. Below the surface, a large cave system extends all the way to the planet's core. Arcturus Valley Arcturus Valley is an enormous low-lying canyon situated in-between two large mountain ranges, largely covered by Arcturus City. It is flanked on both sides by its mountain ranges and some hills, but other then that is largely composed of flat terrain on which the tremendous main Biosphere of Arcturus City was built. Arcturan Caves The Arcturan Caves is a system of ice caves situated right below and around Arcturus City leading deep into the planet's underground. It is a vast network of caves of which the surface level has largely been taken up by Arcturan building projects that have expanded into subsurface levels. Arcturus City The largest city in the Xeler system and possibly the galaxy itself, Arcturus City makes up not just the entire canyon of Arcturus Valley, but also the slopes of the surrounding mountains, as well as large subsurface territories. It is a vast, sprawling metropolis built around the governmental centre located in its centre, the Governmental Palace, an enormous Ziggurat-pyramid-like structure that dominates the skyline. Due to the violent nature of the atmosphere, Arcturus City is built inside a collection of vast domes that rise kilometres into the sky, called Biospheres, which are built of reinforced Protodermis steel and glass (the glass is encased within a honeycomb-shaped structure) and prevents solar radiation from its parent star from hitting the city and affecting its inhabitants. It also regulates the climate of the city and its surroundings, and provides the city with its foods through the agricultural greenhouses situated within the Biosphere. Furthermore, a good portion of the city is located nearly entirely underground, which was a result of the rapid expansion of the city during the Dracian Refugee Crisis. Arcturus City is also home to the galaxy's largest spaceport, where ships from all over the galaxy come and go. Residents *Filius *Acritus *The Government of Arcturus Magna *Population of Arcturus City Trivia *The Arcturan governmental structure and its operation is based on a mixture between the real-life US government and European Union. *Arcturus Magna was named after the real-life star Arcturus. *The Biospheres of Arcturus City were based off of real-life proposals for "biodomes" (essentially space greenhouses) to colonise, for example, the moon or Mars. Appearances *''Dark Future'' (mentioned only) Category:ToaFairon Category:Kronian Multiverse Storyline Category:User:ToaFairon